Me Sigue Amando
by DreinaSwan
Summary: Situado en New Moon, Cuando Bella se va a tirar del Acantilado, Alguien la Salvaa, sera Edward? Victoria? Jacob? o solo es su imaginacion?


Una mirada al cielo respaldó mi impresión: las nubes se estaban acumulando poco a poco pese a que a ras de suelo no soplaba ni una brizna de viento. Las más cercanas eran plomizas, pero entre los resquicios se divisaba otra capa de nubes con un espeluznante color púrpura. Los cielos debían de tener planeado algo espantoso para hoy, lo que explicaba que los animales se hubiesen ocultado en sus refugios.

En cuanto llegué a la playa me arrepentí: ya estaba harta de aquel sitio. Casi todos los días me dedicaba a pasear sola por ella. Mientras paseaba, las olas empezaron a levantarse y a estrellarse contra las rocas, pero el viento seguía sin soplar. Los acantilados se recortaban como el filo de un cuchillo negro contra el lívido cielo. ... El vacío de mi pecho se hizo aún más angustioso.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de aliviarlo. El dolor se volvía más insoportable por segundos. Miré hacia los farallones y las olas que rompían contra ellos. Mientras pensaba si iba a saltar o no me quede un rato sentada allá arriba de repente sentí un viento frio y luego todo en calma, me extraño mucho eso pero ya había tomado una decisión Me iba a lanzar quería escuchar a Mi… a Edward

Bueno, ¿y por qué no? ¿Por qué no acabar con esa angustia ahora mismo?

Sabía que era lo más estúpido e insensato que había hecho en mi vida. La idea me hizo sonreír. El dolor empezó a remitir, como si mi cuerpo fuera consciente de que en cuestión de segundos escucharía la voz de Edward...

Y así sucedió

-Bella  
Intente contestar en voz alta pero temí hacerlo su voz podría esfumarse, sentí una sensación que me hizo sonreír

-Sii? Conteste nerviosa, es increíble pero su voz se escuchaba tan perfecta es como si estuviera ahí presente, era como si sintiera su presencia detrás de mi…

-No lo hagas- me suplico, su voz era tan linda cuando suplicaba.

-No querías que fuera humana, pues aquí estoy mírame- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces... Eso era lo que había pedido el ahora porque se viene a quejar

-Bella Por favor Hazlo por mi, esta es la única forma de que estemos conmigo, Por favor … Volvió a suplicarme, pero no quería saltar y sentir adrenalina

Me puse de puntillas

-No BELLA.. NO..

Estaba furioso podía sentirlo y su furia me ponía feliz era tan deliciosa…

Sonrei y levante los brazos di un paso hacia delante.. cuando de repente sentí un viento helado, cuando estuve a una milésima de lanzarme, unos brazos me sostuvieron…

No podía ser nadie estaba conmigo, me daba terror voltiar, mi primer pensamiento fue Victoria vino por mi, pensé en Jacob pero los brazos eran tan fríos

-Bella

De pronto se me paralizo el corazón, era su voz, la mas dulce y magnifica voz que en mi vida había oído, pero que? Esto no podía ser el no era … será que me lance y ya estoy muerta, si eso debe ser estoy en el Cielo pero Edward no esta muerto? Que diablos!

Tenia que voltearme pero sus brazos eran tan fuerte y tenia tanto miedo…Me arme de valor y me voltio

Mi Corazon paro un segundo y luego latio como loco.. era el mi Edward El.. No podía ser estaba soñando, estaba frente de mi con su sonrisa quería hablar tenia miedo que fuera un espejismo…

-Edward?- dije llena de miedo

El lo único que pudo responder fue

-Perdóname, Te Amo mi Bella, mi Única Razón de existir.. Y se lanzo a mis brazos..

Yo estaba en shock... Esto era una imaginación pero parecía tan real, sus labios tan fríos, duros y suaves a la vez…

Esto si era Verdad pero que Rayos? Como se entero que estaba aquí… el como había podido llegar hasta la push?

-Edward eres tu?- Jadee

-Claro Mi bella..

-Edwa… no me dejo terminar de hablar

-Mi bella, no podía dejar que te lanzaras alice te vio y por suerte estoy aquí, como se te ocurre asesinarte? Bella perdóname, si no me quieres perdonar dimelo yo me voy y te dejo tranquila, bastante daño te hice a ti y a mi, sin ti yo no soy nadie, no tengo vida, si es que tengo, Perdoname, Te Amo.. Te Amo, yo te menti, noc como me creistes tan fácil siempre te he querido, cometi un error y estoy arrepentido…

Yo no salía de mi asombro..

-Ohh Edward- me le tire encima sin pensarlo dos veces, Lo amaba y por mas que halla sufrido no podía estar sin el-Yo Tambien Te amo-

Y nos besamos apasionadamente como si fuera la primera vez, Mi vida volvió, las emociones mas profundas de mi ser salieron a flote, el me hacia sentir viva.. El simplemente El… era lo que necesitaba para seguir de pie, Jacob solo era una silla de ruedas que me llevaba a recorrer la vida pero el No.

El era Mi Vida, Mi Sol, Mi Luna, Mi estrella, Mi Amor, Mi Todo, en pocas palabras Mi Edward..

Te amo- me dijo mientras nos besábamos

Mientras que a mi ya se me estaba olvidando respirar…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un One-Shot , hehehe espero que le gusten (:  
Noc fue una idea loca.. jajajajaj

Dejen Sus Reviews y pongan en Favoritos.. Me harian muy Feliz.. ahh sii no le gusto pues diganmelo tambn.. de los errores se aprenden jejejej.. (:

Adios.. Besos Vampiricos (:


End file.
